1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tray with two parallel racks for organizing wide format originals in conjunction with the use of a photocopy machine. One rack is used for originals yet to be photocopied, the other rack is used for originals already photocopied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a user of a wide-format photocopier or similar apparatus, such as is used with engineering drawings, would have to maintain two separate stacks of wide-format originals--one stack of originals yet to be copied, and one stack of originals already copied. The user would manually take the originals from the first stack, feed them through the photocopier, retrieve them for the photocopier, and place them in the second stack. This is a very inefficient use of work space. Such space requirements limit the number of locations where a wide-format photocopier may be placed. Further, the user of such a machine may have to walk from the stacks to the photocopier thereby impeding his efficiency.